


Summer Stories In Indiana

by FlowerSlices



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Innocent (? summer time, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSlices/pseuds/FlowerSlices
Summary: Happy Birthday Izzy
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Summer Stories In Indiana

**Author's Note:**

> 代树里发上来。  
> Happy birthday ，Izzy！

Bill感到喉咙里一阵干渴。 

印第安纳的夏天热的要腻死人。 

一个成熟的白天，此刻如枝头低垂的果实一般唾手可得。它已经完全熟透了，甜腻地几欲滴汁，邪恶地试图用无形的黏液触须把所有人变成它的囊中之物，如同深处猪笼草的胃袋，大象融化在蟒蛇肚子里跟热天午后的黄油一样轻易，就是这种鬼天气。空气中仿佛也有粘稠的糖汁滴下来，化作晶莹液体的细流滑落，从空气中，从枝头上。 

还有友人的唇角旁。一旁的Jeff懒洋洋地像只午后小憩的大猫。黑色的皮毛油光水滑，一只看起来教育良好，棕褐色的瞳孔深处野性未泯的动物。天知道他是怎么打理并维护好这番形象的。尤其是当两人都流着汗，几乎没什么形象可言地尽可能敞开衣物，交叉躺在树荫下时。

Bill咂咂舌，推了对方肩头一把。“干嘛。”Jeff回话，连声音都是懒洋洋的，让Bill想起一把懒骨头在讲话。难怪，这种天气里所有人都恨不得变成木头人，不说话也不动一下。“起来，我们去找乐子。” 

两个精力充沛，旺盛的肝火无处发泄的年轻人，一脚浅一脚地走着。 

“我们去游泳。”Bill说。 

“最近的河边离这儿也可远了。”Jeff反驳道。 

Bill笑了起来。他的笑容通常不是愉快的笑容，隐隐透露雏形，阴晴不定，喜怒无常。每当他笑起来时，都意味着有人该警觉或有人要倒霉了。

但这一次，他露出的的确是开心的笑。 

Bill一字一句地说：“我听说附近有一条小河，一条清凉的河。一条不为人知的河！”

接着，他细细讲述起那条名不见经传的、如同一个传说的河。（有大嘴巴披露），它的涓涓细流是如何潜伏在穷乡僻壤背后，如何用伪装把自己藏起来，不让人轻易得到。如同一块未曾开垦，洁净无暇的处女地。（Jeff对此表示怀疑）存在于狂热的梦想里。他相信它的清凉和它存在本身是确确实实的，无论如何，好友那热切渴望的模样让他也不妨想相信看看。 

而且在这个热的叫人吃不进午饭也练不进琴的夏日，最好的消磨时间选项也不过如下，要么到音像店租一盘录像带窝着一整天，要么到电影院与常年不散的汗臭、腥膻味为伍，而热气的描摹让这些更难以忍受。要么就无所事事徘徊到黄昏，等到暑气不那么甚时到酒吧点唱机投几枚硬币点一曲蓝调，买一两瓶弹子汽水解决身心的焦渴。 

但最具有冒险精神的，莫过于寻找一条河。 

以Jeff对自己发小的了解。照这种气魄下去，他们总有一天能干出一番事业。

让他感到诧异的是，Bill接下来的计划包括：偷一辆自行车。

“偷那群机车党的摩托，以后会有麻烦的。”bill说。他那头红发就没少给他招惹过麻烦。 

“那为什么不偷两辆？” “我们容易被一块抓包。”Bill言之凿凿。 

好吧，jeff想，虽然两个大男人挤一辆自行车，也未必是见不那么罕见的事。

寻找夏日里凉爽的永无乡，与你最好的朋友一起，也不见得是坏事。

泥土的气息，湿濡草地的青春梦被烘干了的气味，枝叶晃动的窸窣声，足以构成一整个夏天的图景。一地砂砾，被车轮践踏过时发出被打折的骨骼裂开的脆响，更多的沙土被扬起的夹杂热气的风团团卷起，自知无趣地滚到一边去，给年轻人们开路。

Bill的头发飘进了他的眼睛，他不自在的眨了两下，好像浅色的、半融化的阳光洒进了他的眼睛。可比头顶上的温吞多了。有人在低吼。Jeff坐在他的自行车后座，打量四下的风景。是年轻的Bill在吼叫。用使其散架的力度和频率蹬着这辆可怜的、由两个年轻人同乘的车子。不顾徒登坡顶时链条喑哑的气喘声，像个拉着风箱的老掉牙。 jeff耸了耸肩，也发出一声恣意的哨音。Bill的头发仍飘在他的脸上，他的头发长长了许多。就应该顺其自然，让自己投入享受。他甚至产生了他们正逐渐飞起来的感觉。现在Jeff已经适应了那种刺痒感。

就是这样。飞过街区，飞过砂砾路，越过原野和平地。就这样一路飞着....他们猛烈地冲了下去。Jeff抓住Bill的肩膀，他站立了起来，风灌满了他敞开的下摆，顺走了湿濡的汗液。甚至感到自己张开了无形的黑色翅膀，在风中呈现完美的流线型。万岁啊，自由！万岁啊。清风拂面，缱绻不已。朋友做伴，自由相随。逍遥如神仙，快活如眷侣。

还有比这更好的事吗？

哦，还有他们最终将找到一条河。

手指通过好友肩膀的感觉到隆起的肌肉线条，他全身都紧绷了，整个身体鼓起不自然的青筋。Jeff一愣，心里升腾起不祥的预感。Bill控制着车子，但他始终没有刹车，没有减速。他们已经快冲到道路的尽头了。“怎么了，Bill？”他几乎是喊着的，现在风撕开了想象的翅膀，他黑色的羽毛模糊不清了。“现在我们需要刹车了。刹——车”

只有风做着令让人不安的回答。现在听起来如同魔鬼的低语。

在这人迹罕至的路段，一向不担心行人。他们只需要好好刹住，就能逐渐平缓下来。安全的继续在路上，但如果一路不停止的话.....

Bill出了声，从模糊不清的声音里察觉不到感情：

“刹闸失灵了。”

用最快的速度抛去血肉模糊的无用想象，和对上帝的咒骂。时间就是生命。生命...两人的生命...该死的！Jeff紧张地环顾，前方有一片小树林。他大喊Bill的名字示意，得到了一致同意。只有冲进植被里的冲击力度是最小的。

“Jeff，听我说，”Bill说，“等数到三，我们就一起跳下去....”

“我们一起数。”Jeff说。

“3！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

美好灿烂的夏日天堂？

才怪。

Bill歪着头，一声不吭地任凭Jeff处理伤口。说是处理，不过是用身上撕扯下的布条进行的简单应急。Jeff用双手抱头，尽可能用身体大面积着地，尽力减少猛烈的冲击。作为把持自行车的Bill在他之后跃下。就这样一前一后纵身跃进了灌木丛，脱手的车子摔成七零八落的废铁。他的手肘也磨损了，低头拐过胳膊舔了两下，姑且用唾液消毒，骂了一句。连脸颊上也有好几道伤痕，像被不听话的猫给抓伤的，看起来可怜巴巴，但好在是皮外伤。相比而言，Bill就没有这种好运气了，他的左手以一种动弹不得的姿势固定在胸前。“应该没有折断骨头。”包扎结束，Jeff发表评价。“不幸中的万幸。”

他随身携带一把折叠刀，幸好跳出去时没有一起丢失。用小刀削几根树枝，刨下坚韧的植物纤维做成了一把弹弓，打到哪些叽叽喳喳的生灵不是件容易的事，可是这儿连麻雀都没见一只。失去了闯祸的，但也是唯一的交通工具后，他们只能勉强在这座小树林凑合一晚，直到白天来临，运气好的时刻，有人路过这荒凉的鬼地方让他们搭便车回去。

平凡无奇的白色蘑菇是唯一采集到的食粮。Bill用狐疑的眼神看着它们，他头发的颜色在逐渐暗淡的光线下不再是融化的太阳光，更像沉淀下去的金属。微凉的暗火。奇怪的想法，如果有不会灼伤人的火焰的话。Jeff拿起一个，试探着咬了一口。

作为旁观者的Bill露出一副吃到酸东西的模样。

“好吃吗？”“.........”

夕阳夕下了。熟悉的夏日的蒸腾暑气，魔法一般随天边的那点色彩一并褪去。昆虫的叫声在一片清幽中抬头，总算给这地方添了点活物的气息。没有工具，没有酒吧，没有点唱机，没有酒水和食物。只有从刚刚起，就只有只言片语的尴尬氛围。

也许现在两个人的心里都认为这是一个青少年无处发泄的精力、过剩的荷尔蒙之下的愚蠢主意，而不愿意开口。虽然是由Bill提出，也是确实收获两人共同支持的冒险精神。可他更严重的伤势不能放任不管。Jeff在心里默叹一口气。此时更需要的是照明，增添活人的气息，接过Bill从口袋里找到的打火机，好极了。天知道钻木取火究竟有多难。

橙色的火光照亮了两个人的脸庞。炽热的火舌嘶嘶作响，贪婪地舔舐着木柴，恨不得整个吞下去。Bill沉默不语的脸庞带上一丝阴森。他紧闭的嘴角和苍白的下颌骨流畅的线条，在火焰的映衬下宛若石膏，又不像石头的雕像一样无情，轻微而敏感的抽动隐隐暴露了它的主人此时的心境。看起来像会咬人的动物，Jeff心想。再说，和火焰一样具有攻击性的发色，怎么可能是冰冷的呢。

此刻着实是种新奇的体会。即使身为发小，这样只有彼此伴着静默相处的时刻也少之又少。吉他声更会替他们言语。再说，即使成天到晚混作一团，也总是掺着人，人与人，其他人。共同磕磕绊绊地从滥七八糟的泥潭这头游向那头，里面游荡着自然少不了的腌臜的注射器、嘶嘶作响的棉团、皮肤上的瘀血、女人甜腻的吐息、男人聒噪的嗤笑、日光日复一日直射小酒吧平凡而令人生厌的油腻玻璃、吱呀旋转着偶然卡住的点唱机！不会把硬币再吐出来。就像这个地方吃人而不吐骨头。他们都梦想有一天离开这里。在更广阔的地方出人头地。我们会一并到达，二人将同舟共济。

Bill一定也和我想的一样。Jeff还是一个年轻人。一颗年轻的心中始终存在理想中的美好地带，可能是一幅蓝图，一片绿地， 一条溪流。在那里，一座宏伟的建筑正拔地而起而没人跳出来指责违章。在那里，欲望和焦渴萌芽原始植物般野蛮而肆意地疯长茂盛。

很多年以后，更多的毒品下的争端或指责，斗殴和分隔，全权与今天无关。属于被空间撕裂，被时间逆转，真挚而隽永的事物将永不消失，它属于另一座永生之门。 而他什么也没说。青春的眼睛以为自己看的到永恒。此刻，火光终于让他的脸庞增添了血色。

你解决问题的日子是一三五吧？Bill问，今天是周三。这倒也不是稀罕事，解决生理的意思是几个不能去Jeff住处过夜的晚上。

你需要一次.....他顿了顿，释放。Jeff一愣。

自从他们“落难”，他包了扎，生了火，采了食物（他们俩都没再碰一碰那些蘑菇），为这次意外事件的处理善后忙来忙去，确实不得轻松。把裤子脱了，Bill一边说着，同时已经靠拢过来。发小兼好友把手伸向自己拉链带来的冲击感，可真的不太常见，说白了甚至有点吓人。而此时的Jeff还没学会日后如何把自己害怕时的反应藏起来。那张看起来俊秀却薄凉的脸就这么迅速凑到近处了。Jeff一颤，条件反射想要抬手。别.....

他刚发出声来，可是Bill打断了他。别动。我手还伤着呢，他说。没有威胁或警告，他的声音甚至是很轻的，却不可思议地带着点诚恳的意味。后来想想，可能就是那一丝诚恳的打动给他带来了松动。

那好吧，不过是来自朋友的一次手冲。这一天，Jeff第二次暗自吸气了。你们是朋友，而且很亲密，没有什么大不了的。不过是一次独特的朋友间的情感交流。

没什么大不了？

紧紧咬住嘴唇，把抽气声封在一片柔软里。咬过的地方连带丝屡水渍，和细小的咬痕，叫人想到虫咬或晒痕，即使处在身体里水份迟迟得不到供给的状态。火光的映衬下轻微失神的棕眼睛。坚硬圆润的指甲刮擦抠挖着头部甚至小孔，圆润的手术刀刨开了他的欲望。他肯定没给别人做过这个这个，他有些痛苦地想，自己的物件又不同于别人，以至于下手没轻没重，甚至带点粗暴。一股夏日背道而驰的冰冷寒流，隐隐而恶毒的话语像毒蛇一样钻进他的脑海。那话语说道：你喜欢粗暴，对吧？你是个喜欢粗暴的婊子。一剂闷药。顺着他的喉管狠狠扎了进来。不...不....他连连摇头。绝对是错觉。只存在他自己的脑海里。他准是顺带摔出了轻微脑震荡。渴望痛苦？怎么可能有人渴望痛苦。即将升腾起的只有甜蜜的焦灼，两分罪恶的挑逗，三分背德的快意。Bill才不会发出这样魔鬼般的低语，Bill是我的朋友......但即使在这种粗鲁里，也不能阻止一阵快意颤巍巍抬头，刮擦过他的脑海，从尾椎升起来。属于另一个人的手的撸动、刮擦，一个同样臂膀强健的雄性，一个年轻牧神。今天第二次，他的余光又瞟到了隐隐鼓起的青筋，在坚硬着、鼓动着，可他的腰软了下去了，逐渐化作在这火焰里消融的什么...就像...冰，他是冰吗？冷酷表层之下融化的、却是属于流水的一颗心。他把两句差点脱出口的闷哼吞了下去。无意识之间，连额头都快要触到他的同伴的了。他凑得越来越近，那只受伤的手横亘在两人之间，仿佛等待着挤压破碎的命运。你的手还伤着....Jeff喃喃道。吐在他的喉咙上是原来是呼吸，是Bill在呼吸。他不知道他会不会想咬断自己的喉咙，这种关头下也懒得去想。他满脑子只有解脱。

可是Bill按住了他痛苦与甜蜜的源头。

一瞬间Jeff甚至想要大声哀求。 

可他的友人只是说。

叫出来。Bill说。叫出来，Jeff。

汽笛声响亮地破开了迷雾。预示漫长的旅途终将抵达终点。

而他也终于得到了释放。

荒郊野外里，如果这里的植被、新鲜空气和昆虫不算拥有的奇珍异宝，那此刻就身无长物的两人，只能拿衣服下摆胡乱地一擦。

好在夜间空气足够清新，通风顺畅，场地也宽敞。各方面都适宜作为两人间冷却的场合，也好让最后一丝尴尬随风散去。至于Bill，Jeff无意中瞟见对方的......也被草草掩盖过去而收场。

在无数个夏天过去的以往。属于故乡的漫长夏日，也仅作为了随手翻过、随风作响的一页。

但是现在，一切仍然清晰，撰写仍未落笔。属于年轻人们的还远远有时间。 

我听过一个故事。最终，缓缓开口的还是Bill。

一天的疲惫之下，Jeff现在真的想休息了，他渴望一觉睡到天亮，最好天明就有车辆带他们离开这鬼地方。

“是鬼故事吗？”Jeff说。“如果是的话那就打住。而且...我也累了。”他补充一句。

“.........是。”

“在这种荒郊野外，你也不怕亡魂的出现吗？”

随口脱出的问题，没想到得到的是Bill认真的回复。

“在我更小的时候，曾经也有这样或那样的的瞬间，诚心渴望神的出现。现在我认为那时是愚蠢的。”

而他无法解答。也许要解决这个问题，只有在梦里才行，那时就能把自称为神、被人人供奉却对人世间作壁上观的某个家伙暴揍一顿。再替他的朋友加以拷问一番。他想。

那好吧，兄弟。晚安。他嘟嘟囔囔地说，不情不愿地被睡眠的愿望拉扯着。

晚安。Bill说。现在的火光总算让他的脸色带了点开心的神采。

他应该经常快乐才好。Jeff想。 

我们以后还有机会找到那条河吗？昏昏沉沉里，他原本想说最后一句。但那却是。

我们还能一起寻找那条河吗。

END 


End file.
